


Cakefest

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, Erza is the star this time, Erza loves cake, Everyone loves cake, Fluff, Gen, cake festival, silliness, typical filler shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: The guild plans a festival celebrating cake. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Cakefest

**Cakefest**

Summer in Magnolia is a sight to behold. The flowers are blooming, the skies are clear, and a certain guild can always be counted on to host elaborate festivals. 

  
  


Sometimes they came out of nowhere, likely the product of Master Makarov's boredom. 

  
  


This was the case one morning in early June.

  
  


Things were fairly calm...well, as calm as things could get with Fairy Tail. True to form, Natsu and Gray were busily beating one another to a pulp, completely ignoring the protests from Erza, Lucy, and Wendy.

Like proper brothers, nothing could keep them from brawling. Although, that wasn’t completely true.

  
  


Of course there were certain methods guaranteed to **stop** their brawling.

  
  


Take for example Erza Scarlet’s death glare.

  
  


Or, for today’s purposes, the now Giant-sized Makarov, whose voice booming across the hall was enough to scare the fight out of anyone.

  
  


“LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!”

  
  


His voice rattled several mugs of beer, silenced everyone in the guild, and momentarily distracted Natsu and Gray from punching each others’ teeth out.

  
  


“We’re having a festival tomorrow afternoon.”

  
  


“What the hell, another one?!”  
  
“Yeah, this is like the fifth one this month.” replied Ice and fire in rare agreement. In a hurry to silence them, Lucy kicked Natsu in the shin while Erza delivered a silencing glare.

  
  


“Yes, another festival celebrating the glory that is Fairy Tail. We have certainly earned it. And this is not just any festival. Tomorrow we will be celebrating with cake!”  
  
“….cake?” Gray, Natsu, and Lucy in unison.

  
  


“Oooh, Cake?” Wendy.

  
  


“CAKE!!!!” Erza squealed, eyes sparkling with a look of joy that was frankly terrifying. “Master, how will we be honoring this most worthy of events?”

  
  


“I was getting to that actually.” He said as he cleared his throat, adjusted his cape, and continued.

  
  


"Every official team is responsible for making a batch of cakes for the guild to enjoy. No rules, just cake making and camaraderie. You have until 3pm tomorrow. I suggest you use your time wisely."

That was that. Gramps shrank back to his normal size and sat down, turning his focus on his mug of beer.

For a moment there was hushed silence. Then murmurs quickly evolved into all out clamor as the teams got together and began discussing baking plans. Some teams seemed enthusiastic. Levy had Shadow Gear enthralled...likely helped in part by Gajeel throwing threatening glares at Jet and Droy.

Other teams complained loudly at first before reluctantly embarking on their quest to obtain baking supplies.

As for Team Natsu...

Well, in this case, they were pretty much Team Erza. She took command the moment Makarov sat down.

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the market, of course!"

"But we have plenty of time."

"Popsicle's right. No need to rush."

"What the hell, you're actually agreeing?!"

"No damn way!" Tension between ice and fire was palpable...at least until Erza stood and glared at both.

"We may have plenty of time but we also have a track record of causing mayhem. Starting now will allow us plenty of breathing room in case things go awry."

"Erza's right guys." said Lucy with a dark glare of her own. The effect was doubly menacing and enough to scare the boys into compliance.

"Yes ma'am." They squeaked, cowering in fear over the thought of Scarlet’s and Heartfilia’s combined rage.

“Now that that’s settled...Let’s. Go.” Her tone was dangerous, leaving absolutely no room for discussion and argument.

With that Erza, Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu marched to Magnolia’s supermarket.

Perhaps “marched” is the wrong word.

To clarify:  
Erza marched.

Lucy and Wendy skipped along behind her, with Carla flying next to Wendy.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray sulked, dragging their feet at the back of the line.

The sulking continued until the small crew reached the store.

At that point Erza stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and glared at Natsu and Gray, a look that would have made the darkest guild turn around and run.

"You two listen and listen good. I have dreamed of the wonder of a cake festival for as long as I can remember. I will not allow anything, or **anyone** , to ruin the occasion for me. That includes guildmates. I won't hesitate to demonstrate my wrath. Is that perfectly clear?"

The boys straight up cowered. They knew hell hath no fury quite like Erza... especially when cake was involved.

"Yes, ma'am."

Erza made no further comment. She simply nodded and made a “let’s move” gesture.

  
  


The troop marched on. Erza grabbed a cart and headed towards the baking aisle. Wendy hesitated a bit, slowing her walking pace, but not going quite as slow as the boys. Lucy noticed and held back as well.

  
  


“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Lucy asked.

  
  


“No, I’m fine, Lucy. I never noticed how intense Erza can be, that’s all.”

  
  


“Ohhh. Yeah.” Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper. “Everyone’s crazy about something. With Erza, that just happens to be cake. If we all do what she says we’ll be fine.”

  
  


“Right!” Wendy chirped. The smile on her face was a clue she was feeling better, happy and definitely not as nervous as before. Lucy smiled back at her glad to help her young friend.

  
  


Five seconds later happiness gave way to confusion. Natsu, as a pink blur, grabbed Wendy and sped off towards Erza and the shopping cart.

  
“Come on Wendy! We’ve gotta try this!”  
  
“Natsu I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Natsu, being Natsu, ignored the younger dragon slayer’s protests. Nobody in the group could say they were surprised, although Erza was growing visibly more infuriated by the second.

  
  


He tossed Wendy into the cart then hopped in next to her.

Erza fumed but kept pushing the cart in silence. She was smart enough to know that this particular foolish action would have consequences that would show themselves in due time.

  
  


Considering two dragon slayers were sitting in a moving conveyance, “in due time” was roughly the time it took to get to the end of the aisle.

Natsu groaned, his face paled and his eyes went blank as motion sickness overcame him. Wendy yelped, clutching the edge of the cart for dear life. The poor kid didn’t even have the strength to lift her head, much less try to cast a Troia spell to help the situation.

  
  


Good thing they were with their friends. Carla lifted Wendy up out of the cart and held her until she regained her strength.

  
  


Natsu wasn’t so lucky. Lucy pulled him by the ear while Gray and Happy pushed him out. He landed on his face in the middle of the walkway, still groaning.

  
  


Nobody was impressed, especially not Erza. She stood towering over her fallen comrade, not even remotely sympathetic.

  
“Get up.”  
  
“….gwah….”

  
  


“Get. Up. You knew full well what was going to happen yet you insisted on carrying on like a fool. And what’s worse is you dragged Wendy into it! You deserve suffering. Now GET UP.”

  
  


“...yes ma’am…shorry ma’am…” He squirmed and took his sweet time getting to his feet, hurrying up only when Erza shook a rather menacing fist.

  
  


At long last Team Erza reached their destination and began gathering supplies. Wendy returned skipping from the produce section with a box of strawberries in her hands and Sherria by her side.

  
  


“Erza? Would it be okay if I hang out with Sherria for a while? I promise I’ll be at Fairy Hills in time to start baking.”

  
  


“Well...a young lady your age needs to spend time with her peers...very well. I expect to see you right on time this evening.”

  
  


“You will. Thanks, Erza!” With that the pair skipped off, both smiling from ear to ear.

  
  


Now, given the very nature of Fairy Tail, especially this particular group of mages, one would expect further mischief bordering on outright mayhem to engulf the supermarket. However, somehow, the rest of the shopping trip was uneventful, save for Natsu accidentally destroying a bag of flour then getting into a huge fight with Gray that culminated in several bruises, a black eye, and both getting covered in flour dust.

  
  


Erza and Lucy pulled the pair apart then each gave them their best disapproving glare.

  
  


Needless to say any further urge to fight was immediately quelled and all items were procured without further incident.

  
  


Of course that didn’t stop mayhem from ensuing during the team’s baking efforts. In fact the kitchen at Fairy Hills was engulfed in a cloud of flour within five minutes of the group’s arrival.

  
  


Fortunately, as fate would have it, Wendy rejoined the group and made quick work of clearing the flour cloud with a well-aimed sky dragon wing attack.

  
  


That’s when Erza started to get outright pissed. She forcibly separated Natsu from Gray, sitting one by the oven and the other at the other end of the room.

  
  


“Gray, make a durable cooler to chill the cakes after they cook. Natsu, you’ll be in charge of ensuring the cakes are baking at an acceptable temperature.”  
  
They both grumbled consent realizing they could not disagree. Satisfied, Erza turned her attention to Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds.

  
  


“Very well then. We’re going to be mixing the ingredients. Wendy, Carla, Happy. You’ll be chopping the strawberries. Lucy, you’re mixing the cake batter. As for myself, I am in charge of preparing the icing. That is, after all, one of the most important parts.”

  
  


“Wait a damn minute, why can’t we mix anything?”

  
  


“Yeah. Guys can cook too.”

  
  


“Perhaps that is true. However, we’ve all been subjected to the horror of your so-called culinary skills in the past. I for one would rather the cake not be tasteless and burnt to a crisp.”

  
  


“Sorry boys. She’s got a point there.” Lucy sang as she worked on mixing the eggs, flour, sugar, milk, and butter.

  
  


“What the hell, Lucy? We’re supposed to be friends!” Natsu raged.

  
  


“Oh we are. Friends are supposed to be honest with each other even when the truth hurts. Now shut up and let me get back to mixing.”

  
  


More inarticulate grumbling was heard from the dejected dragon slayer. Gray didn’t say a word, he simply sat in his corner of the room putting the finishing touches on the ice box he was working on. Lucy couldn’t get a close look, but from her spot it looked like he was smirking in amusement over Natsu’s outrage.

  
  


Some things would never change.

  
  


At any rate, Team Erza’s cake making mission went rather smoothly. The perfectly shaped cakes were baked with not so much as a scorch mark from an over-fueled flame.

  
  


Erza was so tired from the day’s endeavors that she nearly passed out halfway through icing the last cake.

  
  


Lucy noticed and exchanged a glance with Wendy.

  
  


“You should go to bed. We can take care of cleanup.”

  
  


“Yeah please get some rest. You’ve been working harder than all of us combined.”

  
  


Erza almost protested, at least until she stopped and let out a huge yawn.

  
  


“Very well. I will meet you all here in the morning. I suspect we will need plenty of time to make our final preparations and get to the hall.” she said wait another huge yawn. She left her teammates with a wave and made her way to her apartment.

  
  


Once settled inside the apartment, Erza fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

  
  


Morning came quickly. The team reassembled in the kitchen bright and early, ready to get this sugar-filled show on the road.

  
  


So early in fact that Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Natsu had everything packed up before Erza arrived, raring to go.

  
  


They marched again, with more enthusiasm than they had shown or felt the day before. Gramps pointed them in the direction of their table. The cakes were arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner, and Erza requipped into a special dress for the occasion.

  
  


Sure she looked pretty, but she also looked a bit like a walking cake, complete with a strawberry-topped hat.

  
  


It wasn’t a fluke that everyone who stopped by Team Erza’s table complimented her outfit then complimented how tasty the cakes were. And for once, no fights were started. Everyone was too busy chatting and enjoying the different cakes to even want to let fists go flying.

  
  


In other words, Cakefest was successful!

  
  


Perhaps it was a bit too successful. The team ran out of cakes before Erza could even sample one. She did her best to try and hide it, but deep down she felt rather dejected.

  
  


Heavy sigh.

  
  


“Erza?” Wendy’s voice brought her out of her sad thoughts. “We have a surprise for you. It’s a little treat to thank you for how hard you worked to get ready for the festival.”  
  
She held out a small tray holding one last cake, this one decorated with strawberries in the shape of a heart.

  
  


Erza was so overcome with emotion, so full of love for her team that was so much like her family, that she didn’t eat the cake right away.

  
  


Instead she put the tray down and pulled Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray into a big group hug.

  
  


“Thank you. Thank you all so very much.”

  
  


Cakefest was successful, but it hadn’t been an easy road to reach that success. There had been conflicts, confusion, and outright mayhem.

  
  


But even through the chaos, they had succeeded because they had worked together.

  
  


They had succeeded because they were a family.

And that was why Fairy Tail itself was so successful: It was family.

  
  


And family was everything that mattered.

  
  


~Fin


End file.
